Socrates in Love PoT Version
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Sometimes love is all you have and when the person you love is gone you find yourself gone as well. IbuKamio AU-ish


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own PoT as I'm not that lucky

**Notes**: This fic is based off the book Socrates in Love the english title for a well known book in Japan.

**Socrates in Love PoT Version**

Ibu Shinji, just an average male with above average skills and talent, was very much desolate as he stood in the wooded area by the airport. Hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans his long black hair clung to the sides of his face while he stared into the sunset passionlessly. Nothing mattered anymore not since Kamio...since...it happened.

Mumbling under his breath as he had taken to doing even more frequently since_ it_ had happened the teenager said something along the lines of; 'stupid sunsets that don't know when not to look so beautiful. Really where's the beauty in a sunset if it just fades after a few moments? Someone should point out that there not beautiful but annoying.'

Hardly even realizing that he was mumbling he closed his dark eyes for a moment and sighed his thoughts drifting off with the fading light from the sun. Just seeing the sunset reminded him of so many times that he wished to never forget, so many times he was realizing were very dear to him, so, so many times. But those were gone now and Shinji needed to realize that only he didn't want to let go yet. He never wanted to let go.

Opening his eyes as he glanced down at his watch the teen shook himself from his thoughts once more and began the walk back to the airport knowing Kamio's parents must be waiting. The flight that would take them to America would be leaving in less then an hour and for reasons unknown to him they needed to get to there early.

'Airports sure have strange customs. Making the passengers come early just to sit and wait for their flight. Rude is what it is,' continuing his mumblings without even realizing Shinji soon drifted back into his thoughts.

Kamio Akira, a name he was never going to forget even if he managed to forget his face, the way he smelled, and everything else about him. The way his own life was so much like that of another that he knew made matters worse as he knew what path he was going to lead now. It felt like he was forever damned to live the way he had after what had happened just a month ago.

Living like a shell of a human being that noticed the things around them without taking them in at all, hardly a life at all.

Finally making his way back to the airports parking lot the dark haired teen scanned the place before spotting Kamio's parents not to far away. Walking over to them his back hunched slightly as his mutterings started up yet again this time more about nothing then usual. There was no point in thinking that he was being slightly rude as he was sure Kamio's parents understood by now. After all they couldn't be doing much better then Shinji was.

Greeting them with a slight nod of his head he stood beside them waiting for the bus to take them to the actual airport itself. From there he knew only more waiting was in store and for which he wasn't looking forward to. More useless time to think about the past, Kamio specifically, to lower his spirits even more into the shell of a human that he was becoming.

Accompanying Shinji's parents onto the bus, shuttle really, when it arrived he took a seat with them while focusing his gaze on the ground. Mumbling about how dirty the shuttle was and how they shouldn't have had to park so far away from the parking lot as it was an inconvenience to everyone his gaze darkened even more.

* * *

Having already gone through the process of security and everything that accompanied being in an airport Shinji was more then ready to leave, had been since he stepped foot in the place. Sitting in one of the chairs that lined the terminal Shinji leaned back against it with his eyes closed. Kamio's parents were off getting a cup of coffee leaving Shinji by himself for a few minutes which he was almost grateful for.

The airport was the last place that he really wanted to be, this exact airport in particular, for it so strongly reminded him of what had happened here only a few months back. A time where Kamio and Shinji had come for their flight to America because Kamio had wanted to go their and that was reason enough.

Except they had never boarded the plain, never even checked in at the terminal before something he should have foreseen happened which destroyed their plans. Opening his eyes to stare down at his feet Shinji couldn't help but mutter about the annoyingness of airports going on and on about how they were overcrowded.

Really his mumbling was only a way to distract himself since the teen didn't care if the airport was crowded or not. Frankly he wasn't even aware of anything going on around him besides what he needed to. Nothing was important enough to take notice of, nothing.

A few minutes later Kamio's parents returned with coffee in their hands and with a polite smile and words they handed Shinji a cup. Taking it with a nod of his head and a muttered 'thanks' he sipped from the hot liquid not even feeling the hot liquid burn his tongue. Moving his dark eyes to the window which showed the darkness of the outside Shinji didn't even mumble for once.

Too lost in the memory which threatened to consume his every thought the longer he was in this airport. Too consumed with sinking inside of himself to find something utterly pointless to mutter about.

Ibu Shinji was lost, gone, not himself anymore, and in the sense of really living he wasn't alive.

Never again would he be who he once was, a genius with talent and skill to take him places where his lack of riches couldn't, for he had died the same day_ it_ happened. The day that Kamio had died and left him utterly alone in the world without the only person he had loved. When Lady Luck had abandoned him and Fate had screwed him over.

For the first month in his life Shinji was in a world without Kamio.

* * *

Not the greatest start but better then none right? The next chapter will be in the past long before Kamio has ...well died. Hope someone likes this fic and if you haven't read the book Socrates in Love do so, it really is a lovely (yet sad) book. Review if you like this

Updates for my other fics will come soon just be patient please.


End file.
